bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:J-Gamer9314/Bee-pocalypse
Bee-pocalypse Prologue "La dee la dum dee a lip! Ah! What a beautiful field of flowers! ..... Hmm.... what are those over by the horizon? Are those b-..." ......... I woke up sweating.... a tingle of a nervous vein sat there vibrating with fear. It wasn't a nightmare, it wasn't scary.... yet it left me in an empty mind..... I wasn't just scared, I was creeped out, but also, with little that I knew, scarred for life. I went downstairs pondering what I was gonna have for breakfast whilst also fighting away the creepy feeling. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on as a breaking news came on. "And this just in from Kenny-Draegast." says the news lady. "How's it going everybody Draegast here and welcome back to yet another interview of a robbed bee keeper. So tell us, what was the figure like who stole your bees?" asked Draegast. "Well.... it was early in the morning and I suddenly heard some loud snarli-..." says the bee keeper who I interupted with a scream. "HOLY S***!!!! WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!!!!" I scream as I race to grab my phone to dial 911. *Yawn "Honey, what sick joke are you pla-... OH MY GOD!!!" my mom screamed. "911 what's your emergency?" as the operator dully asked. "SEND THE F***ING COPS!!! WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!!!!" I scream into the phone. " *Sigh Sir all of our emergency respond teams are working on more major cases right now, please wait for at least an hour." the 911 operator said. "BUT WE'VE JUST BEEN RO-..." I screamed, but...... silence..... the 911 operator hung up on me. "Well....Boris? What'd the person say?" my mom shakily asked. "All emergency services are busy...." as I slowly responded. Chapter 1 "All humans report to Courtyard D for rollcall and inspection." announced the overwatcher. I glumly wandered around my Hive Cell, just barely awoken, trying to find my gear and clothing. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had bruises and cuts from the brawl in the public pub. "Those Irish sure have a good 'ol knock in those fists of theirs.... can't say the same for their noggin though...." I thought to myself. *Raach As the Hive Cell door opened. A Rage Bee escorted me out along with the hundreds of other "prisoners". The world has fallen and surrendered to the Bears.... The survivors were despised of for the "stubborness" of our surrender... we were treated worse with more life endangering jobs then the other worlds they have conquered. We do pollen collecting, a hazardous and life threatening job for your lungs. You see, pollen was originally "safe" for us to breathe in besides the few sniffles from allergies, but the pollen that we collect, they're special, when dissolved from the outerlayer it will have a drop of honey inside it. This could cause suffocation if breathed in too much. Even though we are given gas masks, they are in terrible conditions, a few holes here and there. We also aren't allowed to use tape to seal them... saying that it's "informal".(We have a whole blackmarket for invisible tape.) I worked in a Bee Training facility for the Bee Keepers out in the fields. I was lucky to be considered "unfit" for that job. Who knew being a nerd with glasses could save you one day. I went out into the courtyard as the Looker Bees scanned us of any contrabands as we also got scanned for role call. The bell rung and we were dismissed. I went to my pen and was met with Level 1 Fire Bees. "Could've been worse with Demon Bees I suppose..." I thought to myself. My comrade next to me chuckled and said, "Looks like someone's on a firey streak of bad luck eh?" Me being pissed kicked his shins and entered only to be met with a firey blast of hot air. I wandered around feeding treats and bonding with them. Day after day I fed treats and bonded with various bees with what seemed like now great future ahead of me. Prisoners of war, slaves of a farming colony, serfs tied down in a prison of endless work. Humanity had lost all hope and was gonna go extinct. Chapter 2 It was night, a hot sweaty one to be exact. I tossed and turned in the humid and suffocating Hive Cell. "I need to sleep. I've got a big day tomorrow with Puppy Bees..." I thought to myself. I shifted my sweaty body over and over on the rough bed until finally I rolled off as I was cushioned by the softer and cooler earth. I adjusted myself until I was held firmly in the ground. I stared at the ceiling imagining what it would've been like to have dated that girl I've always had a crush for... or what could've happened if I didn't cower in the basement of the house during the war... all questions that couldn't be answered, but yet seemingly possible to have been achieved.... I woke up with a ringing sound in my ears... gunshots? No.... something louder than that.... *BOOM! I cover my ears as pieces of dirt fly at my face. I rubbed my eyes and started choking from smoke. "Smoke? Is there a fire now?" I thought. I opened my eyes and glanced at the gaping hole of my cell just in time to see the horrific state of the "prison". Fires were burning, gunshots were ringing off the melting walls of wax, and the buzzing of Rage Bees.... it was a riot, no, it was a breakout.... I crawl out of my Hive Cell with my two thoughts battling of whether to run or stay. People were sprinting towards the blown up walls wondering if the feeling of "freedom" was worth it. "No," I thought. "I've survived this long in this great and vast colony and wasting my life wouldn't be worth it." Something in the back of my mind kept tugging my heart though, the thought of dreams... could it be worth the effort? And then just as if on instinct, I booked it. I dashed with all my stamina and strength as I pushed away anyone that was slower than me. "Just like natural selection I guess..." I selfishly thought as I trampled over the fallen people. Freedom was so close that I could smell it, but then I looked back,. An armored vehicle drove up, pointing it's barrel straight at us. Rage Bees were also starting to line up positioning themselves to charge at us. As if in slow motion I watched as the shell gets fired from the barrel launhing itself faster than a bullet, straight for my face. Chapter 3 I was alive.... no, even better.... I was practically unscathed from it.... I groaned as I tried to stand up, something caught my leg. I reached down to grab the "object" just to realize that "it" was a him, a dead him... I released the hand and glanced around, it was quite dark, but it looked to be... a beach? "Wow.... haven't seen a beach in a long time.." I quietly whispered to myself. I got up and wandered around trying to take in the thought of freedom. "I'm out," I thought to myself "but... I'm freezing, starving, and the bees are probably gonna start looking for escapees..." I decided to craft myself a torch to light the way. There was only one problem, life wasn't like a the survival games I used to play, I had to actually find some dry wood, cloth, and something to actually light it with. I suddently felt alone and scared. I knew nothing of how to survive. Desperate, I start panicking and sweating, I was gonna catch a cold like this. As I paced around and around, I saw something moving in the distance ahead. The shrouding darkness prevents the figure from protruding anything more than the silhouette. A patroling unit? A survivor? Or is it just some rubbish? Blindly, I walk towards the figure with each step being an addition to the ever increasing regret and realization of the stupid decisions I've made so far. Once I got close enough, I saw it was nothing but a broken down supply truck.... "YES!!! I'M SAVED!!!" I exclaim as I hurriedly scramble to the back to see if there are any rations, medical supplies, or weapons left. To my surprise Both of my wishes were made true. As I grope around in the storage boxes, I find an old rucksack with a flashlight right beside it. With that I start packing everything that I could. Food, water, guns, ammunition, blankets, a medkit, all of which I fitted in my rucksack. I felt lucky and even a bit of bragging, but I knew saying that would jinx me, so I made a smug smile and left. Chapter 4 The world has changed. No, it was ****ed up. Skyscrapers were turned in piles of scrap metal, the water were greenish color with the slight smell of Chernobyl, and worst of all, I was alone. I was about to cry. All of humanity is dead outside and the survivors were imprisoned and enslaved by the Bears. I kneeled down sniffling as snot started to run down my nose. The tears irritated my eyes began to turn red from the salty tears. "I need to survive." I kept telling myself. "There has to be some rebel group around here that could help me..." I trudged on. Every once in a while I'd find a human skeleton. It wasn't scary or anything, but the grin of the skeleton just.... keeps my hair up. Knowing that maybe that skeleton was someone you once knew made me upset. How could the Bears do such a horrendous thing? We were only defending ourselves from what seemed like invaders, yet we're treated like POW. I continued to search around the "city"... it was empty.... barren..... a wasteland..... a no-man's-land. I leaned down to take a break, but just as I sat on some rubble a tiny hatch to the left of me opened up. I peaked down. Empty. I grabbed my flashlight and shone it down at the long drop. Still nothing. I began to stand back up when I noticed some red lettering on the underside of the hatch. "Deserted" it read. If I was lucky enough to find a desserted hideout, there must be mroe around the city!!! I got up and looked around. "If I were a rebel where would I hide?" I thought to myself. I glanced at a broken down weapons store and decided to check it out. I entered finding nothing but knocked down racks, a few sparse ammunition, and lots of bullet holes.... probably been ransacked by gangs and crazy survivors. I wander around the shop only to trip on a rug. I got up wondering why a rug was placed in the corner of a shop.... I thought of those classical mystery movies where there was a trapdoor or something under the rug... I lifted the rug up and to my surprise, there was. I tugged at the trapdoor but it didn't budge. "It's locked of course ya big ol' pile of ****!" I silently yelled at myself. I decided to knock and maybe to polite. I waited and waited. Nothing. This time I decided to stomp on the trapdoor. After a few seconds I heard some voices down below. "But-.... OH SHUT UP FOR CHRIST SAKES!!! ..... fine.... and..." they said with their almost inaudible voices. The trapdoor opened. I was met with a person. Someone I knew from my old days. Chapter 5 He was a rambunctious fellow. Always rebelious against the teachers, with a great striving goal of better school lunches. Guess his new goal is to tear down the tyrants. "Why it's Boris!!!" Ivor exclaimed. He immediately quited down and offered me down. The hideout was ingenious I must say.... there were small fires burning here and there with little ventilation making it harder for bees to enter. (Well besides Fire and Demon Bees of course....) Igor met up with a young teen probably around 15 who was carrying two stolen Machine Goo Spitter. "Hey Parker, mind storing those in the amory? Thanks." Ivor said. He lead me to a room that just seemed to be formed from an explosive. "And here you'll see the luxurious cot with this lovely ornated rock.... table.... anyways!!! Make yourself at home. Oh and make sure to come down and see me later at the planning room, we're gonna be raiding a supply convoy. Just ask around for the room." Ivor enthusiastically said. I sat down on the cot. It was dusty and stained with what seemed like.... red...... strawberry jam. I took off the rucksack and began unpacking what I had. "These people sure are living in a 5 star apartment." I sarcastically thought to myself. I began to think of my escape as I started to lie down on the cot. Was I lucky to have survived and was it stupid to have escaped? Looking back, I decided I made a smart move. We are to rise. And to rise, we shall fight back. I got off the cot and walked out of my room. I took a right and found someone polishing their gun. "Uh.... so where's the planning room?" I asked him. He looked up and pointed down the hall. "Take a right at the end of the hall." his rough and rumbling voice replied. I went straight down and took a right. A sign hung above the doorway saying "P'la'nNing 'Ha'll". I knocked on the door and waited. Ivor opened the door and I went in. It was quite bright unlike what I imagined it to be. There were a few "Bee trophies" hanging on the walls. A large wooden table with its paint fading away sat in the middle of the room.I sat down with a few other people. "So," Ivor began to say "we've got a new recruit so bravo and cheers. The point of this meeting is to discuss the potential search the Bees are planning on. They are quite pissed from the breakout attempt from the other rebel group." I sat through the boring speech and plans. After the meeting I met up on my old buddy. "So, besides that.... how about that raid on the convoy mission?" I excitedly asked. "Well... if you're interested in coming along for a sniping lesson, I guess you could come with us." Ivor replied. I began to get excited and planned on all the amazing vengeance plans we were going to accomplish. "So, how many expected Bees to be guarding it?" I asked again. "Well..... sorry to dissapoint you, but only half a dozen or so. Maybe even a dozen if lucky." Ivor replied. I didn't care, anything for a bit of action instead of taming Bees.... "So when is it?" I asked my last question. "Uh.... two weeks if our calculations are correct." Ivor replied with an evil face. I felt betrayed and gave my friend a good ol' friendly smack across the back of the head. (To be continued.... also did you see the Easter Egg?)